Spring, Tulips, And a Kiss
by SilverSlver
Summary: Another Indiana / Ohio Story


Another Indiana / Ohio story ONESHOT

Hopefully it'll be better than my last story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia - Axis Powers

* * *

Early Spring...

Ohio's house 8:45 A.M.

Ohio pushed a lock of auburn from her face as she stirred the pasta slowly. The house was warm from the cooking. A calm smile was on her face as she thought about the weather slowly changing from dead and cold, to bright and beautiful. That also ment that new flowers were going to bloom. Life would be back to normal. As she continued sifting through the pasta, she gave a quick glance outside. Today would seem like a very good day to get some fresh air.

_Yeah, that would be nice._

Ohio set down the spoon and turned off the stove. She would finish the pasta later. Sighing, she put on her shoes and went outside.

* * *

Outside...

Children were laughing loudly as they chased each other up and down the houses. People were chatting as they walked down the streets. The sky was cloudless, butterflies were fluttering everywhere. This season was perfect for Ohio. She sighed again as a calm breeze sifted through her hair and layed down on the front yard. She closed her eyes and nearly drifted off to a sleep when she heard footsteps approaching her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see a young man holding a bouquet of tulips. A blush suddenly came to Ohio's face as soon as she saw the flowers. Were they for her? Nervously, she sat up as Indiana gave her a nod as a greeting.

"Hi, Indiana. D-do you need something?"

Indiana shook his head. "No. But...is it okay if I sit down on the grass for a while? I had to do an errand and I was in such a rush, that I well...ended up very tired in your neighborhood."

Ohio gave a warm smile, which made Indiana blush, and gestured for him to sit down.

"Is that the errand that you were talking about?" Ohio nodded to the bouquet.

Indiana didn't say anything but his head moved up and down slightly. Ohio decided not to ask anymore as she saw that Indiana's express seemed to falter a bit.

* * *

New York's penthouse 9:12 A.M.

Pool room...

Illinois began twirling the pool cue stick, nearly striking Rhode Island on the nose.

"Oh, sorry RI!" Illinois grinned as he saw the young boy glaring and grumbling at him.

New York came walking in, carrying a tray full of glass cups that were filled with cold lemonade. She had a dreamy look on her face as she gave a quick glance at Illinois, who was messing up Rhode Island's hair.

_Oh, Illinois..._

"Well," New York heard Illinois said as she set down the tray on a pool table. "It's obvious that they like each other."

New York had a sudden smirk as she knew what he was talking about. Everyone looked at Illinois to see what he was talking about. Illinois stopped spinning the stick and winked at California. She nodded, a micheivous smile on her face.

"Who? America and Canada?" Rhode Island said suddenly.

"_No!_" Michigan snapped, nearly frightening the boy. "They're brothers _remember?_"

"Illinois, do you mean-" Illinois put a finger to his lips at New York.

New York frowned slightly. She hated being told quiet. But if Illinois wanted to keep it a secret, then she'll have to keep her mouth shut.

"Then who is it? Tell us!" Iowa said.

Illinois, New York, and California all shook their heads.

"Sorry," California shrugged as a frown crossed over Iowa's face.

Rhode Island decided to start again. "Is it-"

"_NO!_" Michigan said irritatedly.

Illinois smiled and looked out a window.

_Oh, Indiana. Are you going to confess to her or is it going to be bust?__

* * *

_

Back at Ohio's house 9:25 A.M.

Ohio idly stared at the tulips laying across from her as Indiana layed down on the grass, closing his eyes. Then she looked at Indiana's soft face. He seemed to drift off to sleep also. Warmth began to creep over Ohio's cheeks as she continued to stare at Indiana's calm face. She had a sudden urge to touch his, however she shook it out as she didn't want to disturb his sleep. Instead, she eyed the tulips again. The petals were a brilliant shade of pink and looked soft to touch. Ohio nearly touched one of them, however she didn't. Maybe those flowers were for someone else and not for her. Maybe Indiana bought them for Illinois so _he _can give them to California. Oh, Illinois. Always depending on his friend to buy stuff for his girlfriend. Ohio again looked at the sleeping Indiana, and in a sudden trance, began crawling toward him. Slowly, she leaned over his face and gently pressed her lips on his. Indiana's eyes suddenly flew open as he felt his breath being caught. However, Ohio didn't notice this as her eyes were closed. At first, Indiana felt tense about this sudden event, but calmed down and savored the kiss. He did love her. And she loved him. It was the matter of time of how they were going to overcome their feelings for each other. Indiana reached up and touched Ohio's face, which made her blush again. Slowly, Ohio broke the kiss and looked at Indiana, who touched his lips. Ohio layed down on the grass, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Sorry." Ohio looked at Indiana nervously.

Indiana gave her a gentle smile. "Don't be."

Ohio's smile appeared again while Indiana sat up and lifted the bouquet from the grass. Ohio, still smling, looked up at the tulips. Indiana noticed this and a thought came to his mind.

"You knew all along, didn't you?" Indiana winked at Ohio, whose face turned red as she sat up again.

"Well, yes. But I just wasn't sure. I thought those were Illinois so he can-"

Indiana shook his head and held out the bouquet at Ohio, who gently took it.

"Thank you." Indiana nodded while Ohio sniffed at the tulip fragrance. It smelled so sweet and lulling to Ohio.

_Spring, full of wonderful flowers and scents. Spring, the time of the year where everything was back to life again. Spring, the time of the year where people can get some fresh air. Spring, a beautiful season._

Ohio set down the bouquet on her lap and looked Indiana, who leaned toward her. Ohio felt shy as she looked at Indiana's soft face, his gentle brown eyes looking straight into her glimmering green eyes.

"Indiana?"

"Yes?"

"I..I love you."

Indiana smiled. "I love you too."

Ohio leaned toward Indiana, who leaned a bit more and the two kissed, once again. They no longer need to worry. They no longer need to be nervous and try to avoid the situation. They confessed and made contact. That's all they needed to do. Indiana gently stroked Ohio's hair while she wrapped her arms around him. Then, slowly the two broke the kiss and stared out at the neighborhood. Ohio took one glance at Indiana and reached for Indiana's hand. Indiana took her hand and continued staring at the lively neighborbood.

After a few minutes, Indiana spoke up.

"Ohio?"

"Yes?"

"New York is having a billiard cue at her house. You want to come?"

Ohio gave Indiana a warm smile and gently squeezed his hand. "I would love to."

* * *

Yes, I love this couple. So please, don't bash me. And I'm sorry if some of the parts don't make sense, but that's how I write my stories. I hope you guys liked it.

~SS


End file.
